Araritic Republic
The Araritic Republic http://cybernations.net/images/flags/Tuvalu.png “ROCKin’ Good Flag” "ROCK n' Roll!" Official International Nation Information Araritic Republic is a very large and older nation at 251 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Araritic Republic work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Araritic Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Araritic Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Araritic Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Araritic Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Araritic Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography : Official Name: The Araritic Republic : Coordinates: 64.110602, -21.920471 :: Centered on: Reykjavik, Iceland : Area of Influence: 308.850 sq. miles : Bordering Cybernations: :* The Lottery :* Caponia :* others unknown : Terrain: The Republic of Araritas is a geographically diverse area with several rivers, mountains and plains. Noteably the Hvita Ulterior, Hvita Superior, Markarfljot and Kaldakvisl Rivers (English sytled, not original Icelandic) Run through it’s territory and the Faxafloi Bay and Breidhafjordhur Gulf are the most traversed bodies of water as most of the nation’s population lives around them. :As Iceland is built up on an active fault, numerous active volcanoes dot the western regions and even a few in the Peninsula of Araritas itself. Plains lie in the northwestern areas as do beautiful beaches all over the coastal areas. :Several areas outside of the government’s direct influence have began to discuss joining the Republic, but so far little head way has been made though a recent population boom is encouraging eastward expansion so new lands could be annexed in the near future. : Climate: The climate of the Icelandic region remains much the same, with mild summers and cold winters resulting in several feet of snow on a minimum in winter yearly. The northern regions have colder summers and can occasionally still receive snow well into the spring months. : Natural Hazards: Mountains, harsh winters, seismic activity as well as volcanic activity all provide hazards to people in the Repulbic. : Environmental Issues: :* Harsh Winters damaging roads and grounding flights :* Early Frost destroying crops :* Volcanic activity damaging property :* Oceanic storms :* Global Warming effects, slowing raising coastlines :* Strong winds on plains Natural Resources : Land Use: Tourism, Farming, Ranching, Manufacturing : Arable Land: Arable land: 21.4% (est.) :: permanent crops: 46.2% (est.) : Major Crops: Hay, Potatoes, Carrots, Cucumbers, Tomatoes, Peppers : Livestock: Cattle, Pigs, Sheep, Poultry Infrastructure : Percent Urbanized: 47.9% (est.) :: Roadway Access: 92.3% :: Water Access: 92.7% :: Electrical Access: 88.5% :: Sewage Access: 92.6% :: Recycling Usage: 72.1% : Developed Rural: 33.6% (est.) :: Roadway Access: 70.3% :: Water Access: 82.4% :: Electrical Access: 82.5% :: Sewage Access: 76.3% :: Recycling Usage: 60.1% Trasportation The Republic utilizes many different means to produce it's highly developed transportation. The statistics show that a small percentage of people do not have direct roadway access but that is because numerous communitees support their own form of road system and reports only count the nationally funded roads. : Roadways :In the Republic, roads connect nearly everything in one way or another. Every city is laid out with divisions using roads and every communitee can find itself connected to it's neighbor by a road. Roads in the Republic follow a strict mandate for national attention. Every road is given a traffic level and made with between 1 and 3 lanes for each side and paved with asphalt concrete. Once a year every road is repaved completely as long as it meets traffic minimums, a road that no one uses won't be repaved. : Highways :Transportation on standard roads can get a little cumbersome in high traffic areas. This is where highways come in. They are high capacity roads elevated above the ground to provide ways for normal roads to get through undisturbed. Highways in the Republic are all at least 4 lanes to each side with the largest being 8 lanes to each side. They connect all the capitals and major cities to one another as well as surround most major cities to provide and easy way to get around the city. : Railways :The Araritic Republic still employs train as mainly a method to ship, not necessarily for passenger use as flying or driving are much easier options. This is mostly because there are few railways in the Republic, a few criss-cross the countryside, going from major towns in the agricultural areas to move crops and livestock to the coastal shipping cities. Every train in the Republic is now a MagLev unit due to recent advances in the technology and environmental policies making traditional locomotives ineffiecent. : Naval Travel :Shipping is a staple of the Araritic way of life, have little in the way of natural reasources, they needed to early on produce a civillian navy to support their economy. Now that has evolved into a maritime civilization on the coast, everyone using boats to get around. Everything from freight ships to schooners are used to get around from port to port and there are even several canals to get to some of the bigger inland cities. All are ruthlessly maintained and strict environmental regulations keep the water clean while having boats either use sails or a modified hydroelectric generator. : Air Travel :Thoughout the world this has been the premier mode of transportation. This holds true in the Republic as well. Several agencies offer flight schooling for all manner of people, and as a result, around 1/3 of the population are registered pilots and own personal planes. The airports have compensated and offer services for such pilots. The traditional airlines do still exist though and provide a majority of the flights for the population. Few clean energy technologies exist for planes and as such, it is the most frowned uponmethod of travel, but the people continue to use it while divisions of nearly every aerospace, aircraft and general research corporations is working on a method for cleaner planes. : Underground Passageway :Still under construction and highly classified, a recent building project has begun in Araritas to provide a rapid transit system under the city to allow for speedy evacuations and transportation to one of the few military bases in the area. The project is expected to extend to other major cities and possibly become adapted to either a freight system or possibly a public transportation system, but so far no further details have been released at this time. Plans for an underwater tunnel to other major ports has also been discussed. Power The Araritic Republic is a very environmentally concerned nation as was Iceland before the Araritics came to power. The natural properties of the island as a volcanically active region and plentiful in rivers has led to the preliminary development of geothermal and hydroelectric plants, since then the methods have only grown more sophisticated. : Coal/Oil Burning Plants : There are very few Coal and Oil plants left in the Republic and the few that remain are to be demolished in the near future and replaced with new, cleaner power plants. Numerous old coal plants have been re-commissioned as Environmental Reclamation Plants, which use sophisticated systems to cleanse and purify the previously polluted air. The few remaining power plants of this type are in the underdeveloped regions and will most likely be replaced in the next year. : Nuclear Fission Plants : Another frowned upon method for achieving electrical power due to the risk of catastrophic meltdown, with the potential to cause more environmental damage in days than any coal or oil plant could achieve in years. These are mainly used in military installations and are housed underground where the water table is deep and thick walls of lead surround the already shielded reactors. The waste is slowly made pure with a lengthy neutron removal process, usually housed on premises. For the most part, these are being phased out with other, safer methods of power. : Hydroelectric Plants : A tried and true and highly encouraged method of power to volcanically quiet regions, hydro electric power is the second most popular method as it has hardly any negative environmental side-effects. The only problems are the destruction of river habitats, which is helped by relocating a majority of the native wildlife either to the new reservoir that is formed or to a nearby river. Filtered sediment is also reintroduced as is oxygen as they drain into the environment again to prevent further damage to ecosystems. Modern construction methods make the dams nearly impervious to all nature has to offer, even in the harsh winters very few cracks form and are patched up by rigorous maintenance teams. : Electrolysis Generators : A relatively new method of power and used more commonly in vehicles rather than power plants, electrolysis generators are often found alongside hydroelectric dams to supplement their power production. The water is isolated and an electrical current is sent through the water, separating it into hydrogen and oxygen, which is then combusted back into water and the energy from that is collected and stored in batteries and used to separate more water. The wastewater is just ordinary water and is ran through filtration systems and released back into the flow with the other water from the dam. These are generally used for back up power should the main dam fail. : Geothermal Facilities : In Iceland, these were plentiful; the same proves true for the Republic, as the number one power source, geothermic facilities provide power to every major city and a majority of the towns. The volcanic activity typical of the island provides plenty of potential energy to be converted into electricity using a number of methods from Dry Steam to Flash methods and even Binary devices. Most of the facilities also house desalinization plants to provide drinking water and water for electrolysis generators. These are by far the most used type of power plant providing 15% more power than their closest competitor. : Solar Power Fields : Solar Power Fields are rare in Iceland as they require a vast amount of space to be effective and they are fragile by design. Many areas on the island are seismically active so the fields could be damaged. The Harsh winters also prove problematic for the panels, warping and shattering them, which are costly to replace. The little area that is not seismically active or exposed to extremely harsh winters is used as farmland. Though fields are not practical, it is estimated that over 60% of homes in the Republic have solar panels on their roofs. As the Republic's space program is becoming a reality, solar technology may very well be used for an extra-terrestrial method of power. : Nuclear Fussion Plants : These are the least common form of power plant as they are still highly experimental. Nuclear Fusion is widely considered to be the holy grail of power to many scientists but so far they can't even agree on a design. The only reliable one powers the city of Krakur, which has the highest power strain in the Republic. It utilizes a compacted particle accelerator coil and super-heaters to smash the hydrogen isotopes together and produce and amazing amount of energy, only an estimated 30% of that energy is harness at this time and the fused particles still must go through a fission plant to separate them again. This is a much safer variation of a fission plant but the meltdown potential is still there. The wide use of fusion power is a long way off as there are too many risks right now and they require too much maintenance. Water & Sewage The Araritic Republic prides itself in its excellent utility service. Standard power, water and sewage services to all of its people who are connected to the grid. Though this is restricted service and is not limitless, citizens who want more access must of course pay. More people have access to water than electrical so the service has even more strain, but various devices help this along. : Wells :These may seem like a rather low-tech device for providing water, but the water table is plentiful as long as the rains are stable and these are not traditional wells with a hole in the ground and a bucket. These are pump driven high capacity vertical waterways to pull water up from the ground and run it though countless filters of all shapes and styles. This is the primary method of water gathering for inland towns with no major rivers. It is popular in the underdeveloped areas as they are cheap to maintain. There are plans to replace these with better, less damaging methods, but there are other things that demand government funding first. : Rivers & Springs :Again, rivers are another method for the ages but vastly improved. Towns near major rivers build canals to divert some of the river's water into a filtration system and provide water for the nearby town. Rivers are always plentiful and the canals are dug under the surface so as to still get water even after the surface freezes in winter. Filtration systems are similar to those used with wells but with added, anti-organic filters as there is a higher chance for microscopic organisms to be in them and the Araritic people deserve only the best. After the water is used, it is quite commonly diverted back into the river after going through extensive filtering. This method is under constant observation to adhere to strict governmental guidelines. : Flood Catchers :These are generally in the mountainous regions of the Republic, where the first floods hit in spring. It gives the towns that they're connected to a good month or so when they don't need to be connected to the river directly, giving downstream a little extra water for planting season. They are essentially ditches built up on the banks to catch floodwater in the spring as it flows down from the mountains. It then flows through filters and it introduced into the town before being filtered again as it re-enters the river. These are a great asset to the mountain towns, but they are only useful in the spring as the frozen sources melt. : Desalinization :As Iceland is an island it is surrounded by ocean, in an ocean there is water. The only problem is that the water is filled with salt and other unwanted materials. Desalinization lets the people of the Republic use this water. Several different types of plants exist for this purpose, including standard distilleries and reverse osmosis plants in addition to electrolysis plants that take out the hydrogen and oxygen, combine them to make fresh water and electricity. This method is used all over the coastal regions for around 40-50% of the nations total water production. This water is commonly cycled inland and eventually deposited into farms or rivers after being thoroughly cleaned and purified. : Atmospheric Generation :This method is rather new onto the scene and isn't used commercially. The devices are mainly purchased for a household or an office building, especially in Gyms and Swimming Pools. These devices essentially pull the humidity out of the air and filter it, offering a good source of water for the structure it's placed in. In homes and businesses, natural humidity that is given off by plants, people and other sources is collected and condensed. This provides almost pure water, which is then further purified. In gyms and pools the main source of humidity comes from perspiration and the pools evaporating. This is a believed to be limitless source. : Glacial Mining :This is a method of water production that the government disapproves of. There are few numbers on the effects of it, but early assumptions seem to prove it's more harm than good. Glacial Mining is the act of carving out ice and melting it down to provide fresh water. The groups working on this are generally land reclamation groups that wish to build towns in the areas that they cut the glacier away from due to its suspected fertile soil or minerals. The government already disapproves of this because glacial movement would likely destroy the structures that they create and the other things that they do in these reclaimed areas are generally very damaging to the environment. So far nothing bad has come of it, but government regulations demand that the water be returned back to the glaciers in one way or another to prevent ecosystem disturbance with too much fresh water being introduced. : Waste Treatment :Waste Treatment may seem like an odd way to get water, but it is a method. Sewage is treated and the dry waste burned for power and water. As the smoke is processed, it is run through Atmospheric Generators to pull out the water as well as other devices to remove carbon and other minerals to be used in making other things. The water from this is nearly pure and it mainly used for farming only because of public opinion. There is nothing contaminating the water, the people are just concerned about it's sources. This a major source of irrigation water as well as water for livestock. The result of all of the filtering means smokeless fire, all the gases and minerals are harvested and used elsewhere. This also makes the wastewater suitable for reintroduction to the environment. These processes are highly observed by government agencies. =History= :Origins :The Araritics started as a political party wishing to reform the government of Iceland. Led by Robert Athenos (also Greatak, the Noble), the Araritics gained support rapidly and unintentionally sparked a revolution after the President tried to silence Robert, forcibly. The resulting violence engulfed the President and his home in flames along with the rest of the Cabinet. This left the country open to Araritic reforms. :Formation of the Republic :After the Presidency was removed, the Araritics began to reform the government. With high approval, a new Constitution was established with a King and a Senate, forming a Restricted Monarchy. Robert was unanimously voted in as the first King and established the Bank of Araritas and laid the foundations for the Republic. He stepped down after a minor stroke, leaving rule to his son, James Issac Athenos. :Early Reforms :After Jim took power, he instituted a number of reforms that brought the nation out of the slump it had suffered before the Araritics took control and improved its medical, education, industry, commerce and law enforcement programs. Private business exploded in this time and international recognition began. Public approval of Jim was solidified and would allow some of his more extreme ideas to become feasible. Category:Nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Yellow team Category:Member of Republic of Canceled Kombat Category:Araritic Republic Category:Good Nation Pages